Thunderpaw's magic
by Panthercat
Summary: Just harry potter cross warriors.


Okay, so my crossover story of harry potter (philosophers stone, chamber of secrets, prisoner of azkaban) and warriors (into the wild & power of three) may or may not be the best, but PLEASE leave reviews of why you liked or didn't like it.

HARRIET/THUNDERPAW/THUNDERSCAR/THUNDERSTAR

MISTPAW/MISTBREEZE

BRAMBLEPAW/BRAMBLETAIL

BADGERCLAW

FIRESTORM

LEAFPAW/LEAFWIZARD

PANTHERSTAR

SNOWLIGHT

NEWTHEART

TAILFUR

WHITEFOOT

WOLFHEART

MEOWFUR

POPPYDAWN

HALFPELT

LUNARCREST

WOLFPAW/WOLFNOSE

DEWPAW/DEWPELT

DEERPAW/DEERLEAP

BRIARBRANCH

VINETAIL

FLAREFIRE

NIGHTPELT

SPOTTEDLEAF

APPLEPELT

ADDERHEART

HUMBLEHEART

JAYWIZARD

Out in Harriet's twoleg den, she was once again thinking of the wild forest cats who lived beyond the walls of her house. Harriet was a black she cat that was always stuck in her twoleg den. Her 'bedroom' was just a single cupboard, with a tiny bed, tiny food bowls that were rarely filled and nothing more.

When her twoleg 'family' (if you could call them that) went away she was locked up in another house, with an old lady with the last name of some food she could never quite recall. The old lady was always going on about how much she liked cats, and showing Harriet the previous cats she owned. Well- until the day one of her cats tripped her up. Harriet never returned to the Old Lady's house again.

Harriet desperately wanted to join her family; they had all run away into the wild to live with the forest cats, but as Harriet had went to run with them, her twolegs stopped her. Harriet was always trying to find new ways of escaping. One day, her plan worked.

Her twolegs had gone out. She wasn't with the old lady (she remembered the old lady's name- it was Ms. Figg. As soon as the twolegs opened the door to walk in the house, Harriet sprang through the little gap and escaped!

She managed to get to the forest, enjoying the first time out of the house in AGES. She smelt many odd scents, and suddenly was attacked by a grey kitten. She knew this cat must be a forest cat, so she fought with all of her strength- which wasn't much, but the kitten backed off. 'WOAH! A kittypet that fights back? I must be dreaming!' The grey cat did actually look quite shocked. 'Well, you better get over it, because you're not' was the reply.

((from now on it will be focused on Harriet's feelings))

Harriet could tell her sharp tongue had shocked the kitten further. 'Sorry, that kinda came out. Who are you?' The grey cat had gathered his composure and replied 'Mistpaw of Thunderdor. And you?' Mistpaw lowered her hackles. 'Harriet of twolegplace. But..' Harriet somehow knew her family would have changed their names, but maybe she knew their old ones? She would have to ask. 'My family' she blurted. 'They ran away from the twolegs and joined the forest cats.. They obviously changed their names.. but you might know them from their old ones? Hermione? Ron? Malfoy? My parents died when we were born, but..' Harriet was grief-stricken. 'I know them. You're right, they have different names.. Hermione is now Leafpaw, Ron is now Firepaw, and Malfoy is Badgerpaw. Badgerpaw's a pain in the tail. That's why they called him Badgerpaw. Firepaw looks a lot like the sun and Leafpaw was named after our last leader, Leafstar. You should come and join, too!'

Without waiting for a response, Mistpaw leapt away, and Harriet had no choice but to follow her.

The arrived at camp, and all went well. Unfortunately, whilst Mistpaw was gone, Badgerpaw had received his warrior name, as well as Firepaw. They were now known as Badgerclaw and Firestorm. Leafpaw wasn't training to be a warrior; she was training to be a medicine cat, so she didn't get her name with the others.

'There's only two apprentices left now! Or three, if you join' 'Who's joining in what? Who's this?' Pantherstar, a huge black tom with piercing blue eyes stared down at Harriet. Harriet felt intimidated, and did the submission sign. 'No need to do that' Pantherstar told her.

A little while later, Harriet- Now Thunderpaw - was settled into the apprentice den. Other than herself, the only other apprentices were Mistpaw and Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw was Mistpaw's brother, and he was nearly a warrior, despite Mistpaw's protestations. 'He's nearly a warrior, but that's because I fought in a huge battle with Shadowrin early on as an apprentice. I got badly injured, and had to stay in the medicine den for two moons! But he wasn't even allowed in the battle, so I was a better apprentice than him!' 'WAS' was all that Bramblepaw had said.

Thunderpaw had been assigned Snowlight as a mentor- Thunderdor's deputy. Snowlight was a very important figure in the clan. She was the leader's mate, the deputy and a mother to several great warriors (Vinetail, Meowfur, Briarbranch, Applepelt, Flarefire, Wolfheart, Whitefoot, Spottedleaf, Nightpelt, Poppydawn, Halfpelt and Lunarcrest). All of these warriors were excellent in magic- mostly great against magic against the dark arts (which was also Pantherstar's best subject)

Thunderpaw couldn't wait to see if she was great at magic too, but Pantherstar said that she should learn more of the warrior code first.

Halfpelt was to teach Thunderpaw all about the warrior code, among other things. 'First thing I'm going to teach you will be easy to remember. The four clans and what they are known for' Halfpelt began. 'First, there's us. We are Thunderdor, considered the brave. Then there is Shadowrin, who are considered by the other clans as horrible. They have had more than their fair share of evil leaders and clan members, even driving out Windpuff! Which leads us to them, considered by the other clans as the worst. The other clans aren't nearly as weak as to be driven out, are they?' She looks out to the forest. 'Of course, you're free to your own opinion. The last clan is Riverclaw. They swim in rivers!' Squirrelpaw was really shocked to hear this. 'There is one more clan… Skydumble. But they disappeared years ago, and now live at the other end of the river'

Thunderpaw had learnt a lot of what she needed to know off Halfpelt, and had begun her training with her new mentor, Applepelt. Mistpaw had told Squirrelpaw that Applepelt was very serene, almost like a medicine cat. Squirrelpaw loved her training- she excelled at twoleg studies, since she lived with them, and care of magical creatures was a breeze. She was horrible at potions, though.

Thunderpaw was soon to discover Applepelt was just her guide- she had new mentors for each class. Adderheart was the cruel potions teacher that often talked about going to join Shadowrin, but Thunderdor couldn't just get rid of Adderheart, because he was the best at potions in the clan. That was her least favourite teacher- her favourite was an ex-kittypet called Humbleheart (Humbleheart was originally called Humble, and refused to drop the humble part of his name). He taught care of magical creatures.

Transfiguration was usually taught by Snowlight, but she was nursing a new litter of kits- Dewkit, Deerkit and Wolfkit. She was soon to become their teacher again, though- Dewkit, Deerkit and Wolfkit were nearly apprentices. During transfiguration usually, however, they learnt how to turn into their prey (such as mice and voles) then go up near them, quickly change back, then kill them.

'From now on these apprentices will be known as Dewpaw, Deerpaw and Wolfpaw. Dewpaw, your mentor will be Newtheart' almost every cat in the clearing heard Dewpaw's groan. No one really liked Newtheart for one reason- she really did have the heart of a newt. 'Deerpaw' Pantherstar started, obviously choosing to ignore Dewpaw's groan. 'Your mentor will be Tailfur' Deerpaw was obviously happy, because Tailfur was one of the senior warriors, who were well respected in the clan. 'Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Lunarcrest'

'Okay, class' Humbleheart began the care of magical creatures lesson. The class consisted of Bramblepaw, Mistpaw, Wolfpaw, Deerpaw, Dewpaw, and Thunderpaw. 'Today we're going to focus our learning on Volicorns' Thunderpaw noticed that she was the only one who didn't know what a Volicorn was. 'Uh.. Professor Humbleheart?' Thunderpaw asked nervously. 'Yes, Thunderpaw? I suspect you don't know what a Volicorn is?' Humbleheart looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. 'A Volicorn is an ordinary vole… but with magical properties! They have a horn, and the horn they have is like your tailwands' Tailwands were their ordinary cat's tails- but they each had magic inside them, which if you moved your tail in the right way, and said the right incantation, you could cast a spell. You never choose your best subject, either. Each cat tail has it's own individual strengths and weaknesses- Thunderpaw was exceptional at Transfiguration, but entirely rubbish at potions. 'So' Humbleheart said, turning back to the class. 'I will put you into pairs. Mistpaw, Brambleclaw, You're team one. You guys have the most experience with these sorts of things. Thunderpaw has some… but not a lot. That's why she is being paired with Wolfpaw' Thunderpaw looked at Wolfpaw. He seemed to be almost… smiling. 'Thunderpaw, Wolfpaw got his name for having a nose like a wolf's. He is an amazing tracker already- so you both are evenly matched' Wolfpaw sidled over to Thunderpaw, who was on Mistpaw's right. Brambleclaw was already on Mistpaw's left. 'That just leaves us with team three… Dewpaw and Deerpaw. You will be working as a team' Deerpaw and Dewpaw were acting overly excited. 'Now, this isn't competition. This is just to build teamwork and skills' Bramblepaw scoffed. 'As if we won't be competitive!' Humbleheart gave him a look. 'This is how you catch a Volicorn' Humbleheart transfigured himself firstly, as a Volicorn. He was acting a lot like one, snuffling the ground, only just nibbling the sweet grass. Thunderpaw found it quite amusing to see Humbleheart as a small, almost defenceless Volicorn. Then he turned back to normal. 'That option is only open for Mistpaw, Brambleclaw and Thunderpaw' He then showed a series of stalking techniques. These were different then he ones you would use whilst hunting- they were more light and friendlier looking. 'These options are open to all of you. And remember! Bring the Volicorn back alive! They are of great use to Jaywizard and Leafpaw!'

Wolfpaw and Thunderpaw were making great time of catching the Volicorn they needed. 'I thought you'd be upset that you were paired with a younger apprentice' Wolfpaw said, almost unheard. Thunderpaw nearly choked. 'Upset? You yourself are better than me at tracking' Thunderpaw would of exclaimed this loudly, but since they were trying to capture the Volicorn quietly, it was quite comical to hear her seething in a nice tone. 'I see one' Wolfpaw hissed, practically inaudible. 'Okay' Thunderpaw began giving quiet orders. 'Wolfpaw. I'll transfigure myself into a Volicorn. You chase me and that Volicorn. I turn back to cat form and attack it' Thunderpaw looked at Wolfpaw, waiting for his reply. 'You'll definitely have to be the one to attack the Volicorn. I wouldn't know who is who'

Catching the Volicorn had gone quite well. In fact they had caught four, when Thunderpaw said they should probably head back to Humbleheart. 'Okay..' Wolfpaw was reluctant to leave, but they had to return to the class. Thunderpaw was thinking that Humbleheart had paired them well, and realised why he had paired the cats with the same levels of skill with each other. That way, one cat wouldn't be working too hard, and the other not at all. As soon as Humbleheart saw the three Volicorns they had brought back, he was over the moon. 'This is perfect! A Volicorn each to care for for our classes, and one for Jaywizard and Leafpaw!' Humbleheart was always excited at his students, and was proud to bring them back to camp, laden with the seven Volicorns. Bramblepaw and Mistpaw had brought home two Volicorns, whilst Dewpaw and Deerpaw had brought back one. Pantherstar and Snowlight were quite impressed. 'So, the team that wasn't the most skilled brought home the most?' Snowlight had chuckled lightly with mirth. 'Well you six need some rest, then!' 'Oh, no, snowlight. I still have classes to attend' Thunderpaw looked at snowlight earnestly. 'Fine, fine. Go to potions' Thunderpaw let out a little sad gasp that obviously meant she had not wanted to go to potions. But then Wolfpaw walked up. 'I'll come too' and off they went.

'Okay class! My name is PROFESSOR Adderheart! I will be teaching potions. Now, I heard that Wolfpaw and Thunderpaw make a great team together in care of magical creatures' Adderheart sneered at them. 'So you will be split up! Deerpaw and Wolfpaw are working together. Mistpaw and Dewpaw are working together. Thunderpaw and Bramblepaw are working together. Today you will be making the warm potion!' Thunderpaw didn't know why, but there were several groans from around the clearing. 'Uhhh, Professor… Mistpaw and I have already made that potion before' Professor Adderheart looked livid. 'YOU DARE INTERRUPT MY POTIONS CLASS?! DETENTION! Class dismissed' and everyone left. Mistpaw caught up with Thunderpaw. 'Why was everyone groaning when he said we would be learning the warm potion?' Mistpaw looked shocked. 'Oh.. there's a lot you don't know. Bramblepaw and I complained because we already knew how. Dewpaw and Deerpaw complained because they're squibs' 'But what about Wolfpaw?' 'He didn't' Then, Mistpaw gave her a cheeky grin and ran to catch up with Firestorm. 'Hey' Thunderpaw whirled around. 'Hi' 'So.. I guess you haven't heard of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?' 'Uhhhh no' 'Well I can't wait to tell you the legend! Follow me!' Wolfpaw immediently ran off at a very fast pace and reached the sandy traing hollow, where he began to dig at a tree's roots. After about 5 seconds a hole appeared which he leapt through. Thunderpaw followed, and found they had entered a very large, cavernous space. The floor was littered with soft moss, ferns, leaves and sheep's wool. 'Wow' Thunderpaw said in awe. 'I found it myself. Since my nose- well, you know- anyway I found it so I made it really comfortable in here. No one else knows' Wolfpaw smiled dreamily then fell asleep on the soft floor.


End file.
